In recent years, as the booming development of the miniaturized camera lens, the need on image acquisition module is increasing gradually. However, the photosensitive element of conventional camera lens is either a photosensitive coupling element or a complementary metallic oxide conductor element. With the development of semiconductor processing technique, the pixel size of the photosensitive element is further reduced. In addition, the electronic product at present is developed to have better functions and is lighter and thinner. Therefore, a miniaturized camera lens with better imaging quality has become the mainstream in the current market.
Since the distribution of refractive index of a first lens, a second lens, a third lens, a fourth lens and a fifth lens of the current five-piece camera lens is insufficient and the shape thereof is not ideal, which cannot achieve clearly imaging with long focal length. Moreover, there may exist defects such as high sensitivity, difficult to reduce optical length and the like.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved five-piece camera lens so as to overcome the above-mentioned defects.